


Of Love and Angel Wings

by Superlocked_25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Sort of AU, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!<br/>!!!!!!!!!!!!!SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby, Sam, and Dean, are all sitting in Bobby's living room.

Sam and Bobby are reading old lore books, while Dean watches TV.

Dean has been feeling pain for a few minutes now and he's trying to ignore it.

' _Dean_ '

Dean hears the voice in his head and responds; ‘ _Where are you?_ '

' _Outside. I need your help._ '

Dean gets up off the couch, wincing when he suddenly is hit with a wave of helplessness. "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Ok." Sam says, not looking up from the book he's reading.

Dean walks to an open area of the salvage yard away from the house. ' _Come on out angel_ '

Cas shows up in front of Dean and promptly falls into his arms.

"Cas!" Dean exclaims. He looks at Cas's wings and has to force himself not to be sick.

Cas's wings, usually a deep blue and black, are stained red with blood and a few feathers are blackened and charred.

"I-I can't heal them myself." Cas says weakly.

Dean lightly sets Cas down so he's sitting on the ground, and then goes behind him. He brushes his hand over one of the smaller cuts and it heals under his fingertips with a light blue glow. It was still weird, but he was getting used to it.

2 months ago, Dean had woken up in Cas's arms like usual, but when he opened his eyes he saw that he was surrounded by wings. He had yelped and fell off the bed.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas says worriedly, moving to get Dean off the floor.

"I-I can...." Dean couldn't get the words out but he was thinking it. ' _I can see your wings_ '.

Cas's eyes widened. "You can see them?"

"I didn't even tell you, how...?" Dean trails off in confusion, still trying to get used to seeing Cas's wings.

' _You talked to me telepathically_ '

Dean was startled when he heard Cas's voice in his head. It sounded different from when they were talking to each other, more like an echo in his head. "How did this happen?"

"Last time I was in heaven, Michael told me that Father would be giving you a great gift that you could use to help angels." Cas says, still looking at Dean in wonder.

They had spent the whole day figuring out what to do, and they were lucky that Bobby and Sam were on a hunt so Bobby's house was empty. These were the days they could be a couple and not worry about being caught.

They had discovered Dean's wing healing ability after a hunt where Cas had gotten his wing cut by a knife the vamp had thrown.

So now here they were, in the middle of the salvage yard, with Dean fixing Cas's wings.

"How did this happen?" Dean asks, continuing to brush and massage Cas's wings to heal them.

"Demons. There were more than I thought." Cas mumbles.

"Angel, we talked about this. Come get us for help when you need to." Dean says, rubbing the charred feathers until they're back to normal. He finishes and turns Cas around to face him.

Cas looks at the ground, not meeting Dean's eyes.

Dean puts a hand under Cas's chin and lifts his head. "Hey, look at me."

Cas looks at Dean.

"I know that you’re an angel, but I don't want you to get hurt, ok? I love you too much." Dean says.

"I love you too Dean." Cas says.

Dean leans in and kisses Cas softly. "Are you staying around, or do you have something to do?"

"I'm actually supposed to stay here from tomorrow until I'm told I can leave." Cas says. "Gabriel asked for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. I'm just to remain here until told otherwise." Cas shrugs. "He told me not to tell anyone, but you don't count."

"Why's that?" Dean asks, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist.

"Because you are my soulmate." Cas says. "I asked Michael about the telepathic communication and he said that it happened between an angel and their soulmate, but it's rare. Same with feeling each other’s emotions and changing emotions."

"So that was you feeling helpless and in pain?" Dean asks sadly.

Cas nods.

Dean tightens his grip on Cas and pulls him against his chest. He feels sad knowing that his angel went through that. Suddenly he's overcome with a warm and pleasant feeling. He looks at Cas.

"I don't like it when you're sad, so I changed the emotion." Cas says.

Dean smiles and kisses Cas lightly. "I love you."

"And I you Dean." Cas smiles.

There's the sound of wings and then Gabriel is in front of them.

"Hey there Dean-o, Cassie! Am I interrupting?" Gabriel smirks.

Dean glares at him and looks at his wings quickly. They're glowing bright white and he knows what that means. "What's got you so happy? Whatever it is, it's making your wings light up like a Christmas tree."

"Nothing you need to worry about." Gabriel smiles. "Let me guess, you haven't told them yet and that's why you’re out here?"

"Which thing, Cas and I, or the powers I suddenly have that let me see and heal angel wings?" Dean asks.

"Both." Gabriel says.

"Then yes." Dean says, standing up and pulling Cas up with him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Where's Samsquatch?" Gabriel asks.

"House with Bobby." Dean says, and as soon as he finishes the sentence Gabriel is gone. He sighs.

Cas presses two fingers to his forehead and they zap to in front of the house.

"You're spending the night in my room." Dean whispers. "And you'll need to put up that angel soundproofing again." He winks.

Cas gulps and nods his head.

Then they hear the yell from the house.

"Gabriel! What the hell?!" Sam screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam was sitting at the desk, looking at his laptop, when suddenly it opened his music and started playing ' _I want candy_ ' really loudly.

"What are you doing over there Idjit?" Bobby asks, looking up from his book.

"I don't know, it just started doing this." Sam says. His laptop goes back to normal, but then Gabriel is suddenly in his lap.

"Gabriel! What the hell?!" Sam screams.

Gabriel smiles. "Hey there Samsquatch."

Dean walks in the front door with Cas. "Warn a guy before you zap off next time!" Dean says as he stormed into the living room. He stops and raises his eyebrows at seeing Gabriel in Sam's lap, with his wings wrapped around him.

"Don't ask me! He just zapped himself into my lap!" Sam exclaimed. "And I can't push him off because he's got his super strong angel grip around my neck!"

"Gabriel, get off my brother's lap and I'll give you some holy water." Dean sighs.

Gabriel jumps up off Sam's lap. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

Dean walks into the kitchen and fills a glass with holy water from the jug they keep in there. He walks back in and hands it to Gabriel.

Gabriel drinks half of the glass and seems to calm down.

"Only one glass, I don't need you getting drunk." Dean says.

"Wha-... How...?" Sam looks between Dean and the relaxed Gabriel curiously.

Dean shrugs. "Cas and I ran into some hunters during our last case while you were researching. They had us do the standard check, and when Cas drank the holy water he got a little buzzed. I made some more, and I got him drunk easily." He smiles at the memory.

"Yeah, 4 or 5 glasses of this is equivalent to us angels drinking an entire liquor store." Gabriel says, laying back on the couch.

"Which is exactly why Cas helped me put a spell on the bottle to keep you from getting into it." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Now that's not fair." Gabriel pouts.

"It is when I don't want a drunken archangel to deal with." Dean says, leaning against the wall. He glances at Cas. ' _You look so sexy standing there like that_ '. He smiles when Cas shifts uncomfortably and his cheeks are dusted pink.

' _Dean, we are not alone and your words are having an effect on me_ '. Cas adjusts his trench coat to cover his tented pants.

' _Then how about you zap upstairs? I'll be right behind you_ '

Cas glances at Dean and then zaps upstairs.

"Where'd Cassie go?" Gabriel asks.

"I don't know, he'll be back soon." Dean starts walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to go lay down, I'll see you guys later." He hurries up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Sam asks, turning to look at Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugs and throws back the rest of the holy water.

 

Dean walks into his room and is immediately thrown on the bed.

Cas snaps and the door locks.

"Did you soundproof?" Dean asks breathlessly, raking his eyes over Cas's body.

Cas slaps Dean. "Did I say you could speak?"

Dean whimpers. Cas knew it was a major turn on when they fought for dominance during sex, especially since Cas turned off his angel strength while they did.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Cas asks, nibbling on Dean’s neck.

Dean quickly flips them so that Cas is pinned underneath him. “No, you’re going to be my little slut tonight.” He growls.

Cas’s eyes are filled with lust and need, and he barely contains the whimper about to pass his throat.

Dean dives down and attacks Cas’s mouth with hard and needy kisses, forcing his tongue into Cas’s mouth.

Cas moans into Dean’s mouth and opens his wider.

Dean pulls back and looks down at Cas, smiling at how flustered he looks. “Now since you were bad before, you’re going to get punished.” He smiles mischievously as he opens the bedside drawer and pulls out rope. “So now you get to watch, but no touching.”

Cas whimpers and bites his lip.

Dean takes off Cas’s shirt, and then pins his wrists against the headboard over his head. He wraps the rope around Cas’s wrists and firmly secures it to the headboard. He runs a hand down Cas’s body and stops when he reaches the bulge in his pants. “Oh, someone is having fun down here.” He presses down slightly.

Cas moans at the feeling of Dean’s hand pressing on his erection.

Dean unbuttons Cas’s pants and slides them off. He looks at the soaking wet spot on Cas’s boxers and looks back up at Cas with a smirk. “I think you’ve got a little problem.” He licks the precome soaked area of Cas’s boxers slowly.

Cas moans and whimpers at the feeling.

“It seems that you are too excited.” Dean smirks.

“Dean.” Cas whimpers. “Please.”

“No, I want to see if I can make you come without touching you a single time.” Dean says. He pulls off Cas’s boxers and throws them across the room. “Don’t come until I tell you too or I’ll punish you further.” He growls.

Cas whines when Dean gets off the bed and stands in front of him.

Dean runs his hands down the front of his body, arching into the touch like it’s someone else’s. He slowly lifts off his shirt and lets it drop to the ground. He runs his hands down his bare chest, one going farther southward, and when it slightly brushes his bulge he moans filthily.

Cas gulps and tries to ignore the pain from his cock that is hardening even more.

Dean looks at Cas and sees that his wings are moving to brush against his cock. Dean walks over and grabs a hold of them.

Cas yelps in surprise.

“No touching your pretty cock either.” Dean growls. “If the wings come out again I’ll just leave you on this bed with blue balls.”

Cas tucks his wings behind his back obediently and whimpers.

Dean steps back to the foot of the bed again. He slowly undoes his belt and then puts his hand under his waistband, rubbing at the precome on the head of his cock. He moans loudly and filthily. He pulls his hand out and takes his fingers to his mouth, licking his own precome off his fingers.

Cas whines and ruts his hips up.

Dean undoes his jeans and lets them slowly fall down.

Cas sees that Dean was not wearing underwear today and has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from coming.

“Look at me angel.” Dean says. “Look at what is yours.”

Cas opens his eyes slowly to look at Dean, who is staring right back at him.

“Just keep your eyes on me.” Dean takes his precome and coats his fingers with it. He moves so his back is seen in the mirror and lets his fingers slip between his legs. He runs them around the edge of his hole and then presses one in, moaning loudly.

“Dean.” Cas moans, his cock unbearably hard.

“Don’t come baby, not yet.” Dean growls. “If you do I’ll fuck you raw into the mattress.”

Cas can’t hold back at Dean’s words and shouts Dean’s name as he spurts come all over his stomach.

Dean pulls out his fingers and stalks over to the bed, straddling Cas. He slaps him hard. “Someone is a very bad boy.” He growls. He bites down on Cas’s neck hard.

Cas screams, tears brimming in his eyes.

Dean sucks hard at that spot until a large purple bruise forms. He pulls back and looks at Cas. “Time to punish.” He wrenches Cas’s legs apart as rough as he can.

Cas cries out and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Keep your eyes on me you slut.” Dean growls. When Cas doesn’t open his eyes Dean gets up and walks over to the dresser, grabbing the video camera and stand. He sets it up for a perfect view and then hits record. He walks back over to Cas and straddles him. “Since you slut couldn’t keep your eyes on me, now I’m going to fuck you raw and rough while I film you so that I can watch this later and admire my work.” He slaps Cas again. “Now open your eyes!” he barks.

Cas opens his eyes to look at Dean.

Dean digs his fingers into Cas’s thighs painfully and pulls them apart as far as they go. Without warning, Dean slides into Cas balls deep in one thrust.

Cas cries out, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Oh you dirty slut, I went in so easily you’re so stretched out.” Dean growls, pulling out and slamming back in harder and just as deep. “Just look at how well you take my cock.” He moans.

Cas moans loudly. “P-Please D-dean!” he cries, rocking his hips on time with Dean’s thrusts.

“Come for me Cas, do it.” Dean moans.

“I-I can’t” Cas chokes out.

Dean thrusts hard and hits Cas’s prostate.

Cas screams Dean’s name as he comes.

At seeing Cas unravel, Dean releases himself inside of Cas. He pulls his softening cock out and then unties Cas’s hands. “So beautiful.” He whisper, kissing the hand shaped bruises on Cas’s thighs.

Cas hums contentedly.

Dean pulls Cas into his arms and they drift off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut, please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Cas wakes up to strong arms wrapped around him. He hums happily and opens his eyes.

"Morning." Dean says, staring down at Cas.

Cas stares right back into Dean’s eyes with a small smile. "Good Morning Dean."

Dean gives Cas a sloppy kiss.

"What time is it?" Cas mumbles, burying his head in Dean's chest.

"7am" Dean says softly, running a hand through Cas's hair. "We should probably get up soon." He says sleepily. He looks up at Cas and sees that his wings are still puffed up, glowing a light gold and also faintly blue. He smiles. "Must have done pretty good last night, your wings are still all big. And don’t you dare think of getting rid of the bruises I left.”

"They stay like this for a few hours, or until they're groomed." Cas blushes. “And I never do get rid of them Dean, just make it so they are invisible to Sam and Bobby.”

Dean sits up. "Come on, stretch them for me."

Cas stretches out his wings and turns his back to Dean.

Dean massages Cas's wings for a good half hour, before finally being done. He kisses between Cas's shoulder blades.

Cas folds his wings behind him and stands up, holding a hand out to Dean. "Sam and Bobby are up, and Gabriel is with them."

Dean takes Cas's hand and lets Cas pull him up. "Zap on down there, I'll be down in a minute, I need to get dressed."

Cas snaps and he is clothed. He gives Dean a quick kiss and then zaps downstairs.

 

Gabriel watches Sam walk up to the bookcase and stretch to get a book off the top. His breath catches when Sam's shirt pulls up to reveal some of his abs.

"Why are you here by the way?" Sam asks, sitting down.

Gabriel shrugs, still distracted. "Bored, so I thought I'd check on my favorite Samsquatch!" He smiles.

Sam glances at him and then quickly back to his book. 'Don't think of him that way, he's an archangel. You'll just get hurt' he thinks, making sure not to make eye contact with Gabriel.

Cas zaps into the room.

"Hey Cas." Sam says, not looking up. "Can you go see if Dean is up yet?"

"I'll go wake him." Cas zaps out and then zaps back with Dean.

"Damn it Cas, warn a guy next time!" Dean looks over towards Sam and Gabriel and notices the strange thing about Gabriel's wings. They're glowing a light blue. ' _You see that too right?_ '

' _Yes Dean, I do. Why are you asking?_ '

' _It means he is feeling **love** Cas_ '

‘ _Yes, but you don't think...._ '

' _One way to find out_ '

"Hey Gabriel, can you come outside with me for a moment?" Dean asks.

"Nah, I'm fine." Gabriel says, glancing at Sam.

Dean reaches to his side and pulls on a clump of Gabriel's feathers.

Gabriel squeaks in pain.

Dean stares at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Gabriel stands up and follows Dean outside.

Dean turns to face Gabriel. "You do know that I know what color your wings glow mean what emotion you're feeling, right?"

Gabriel quickly looks to the ground, blushing.

"So am I seeing what I think I am, or are my powers malfunctioning?" Dean asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Please don't tell him." Gabriel says weakly, looking at Dean sadly. "I do love him, but I don't deserve him. I would much rather just sit and talk with him then not seeing him at all."

Dean frowns, feeling pity for Gabriel. "I won't tell him, but maybe you should."

"I don't know how." Gabriel says softly.

"Just be yourself, do something nice for him that only you can." Dean says. "It took me and Cas too long, I don't want that for you guys too."

Gabriel nods.

"Come on, let’s go back inside." Dean says. "First let me fix those feathers, sorry about pulling the by the way."

"It's fine." Gabriel stretches the one wing out to Dean.

Dean rubs it and the feathers go back to normal. "There we go, _now_ let’s go inside."

 

Sam watched as Gabriel left the room with Dean. "Why did Gabriel cry out like he was in pain?" He asks Cas.

"I'm sorry, but that should be something Dean tells you" Cas says, looking out the window.

Sam sighs.

"I saw you looking at Gabriel." Cas says.

Sam stiffens. "I wasn't, so drop it."

Cas tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes, confused.

Dean and Gabriel walk into the room.

‘ _Cas, we need to leave Sam and Gabriel alone together as much as possible today_ '

' _So his wings were telling his true emotions_ '

' _Yeah, and he seems to think he's not good enough for Sam_ '

' _Sam was looking at Gabriel like you used to when you thought I wasn't looking_ '

' _Now I look at you like that whenever I want. But that at least means he feels the same way_ '

' _Yes, I believe they will be good for each other_ '

"Oh come on guys! Again with the staring thing?!" Sam exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Cas look towards Sam and Gabriel.

Dean notice Gabriel's wings are wrapped around Sam, even though he is not directly next to him. He smiles. He looks at Cas's wings and sees how close he is to cutting it on one of the machetes on the table. He jumps to block Cas's wing from it and moves the machete.

Cas looks between his wing and the machete and smiles at Dean. ' _Thank you_ '

‘ _No problem, don't want you hurt_ ' he smiles.

"Dude, why are you so jumpy?" Sam asks.

"You should just tell him." Gabriel sighs.

"Tell me what?" Sam looks between Gabriel and Dean.

"Well... I may or may not have gotten a 'gift from god', as these two call it, where I can see and heal angel wings." Dean says, looking at the ground.

Sam's eyes go wide and his eyebrows go up in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, watch." Dean reaches out and brushes over the sensitive ridge of Cas's wing.

Cas moans in pleasure.

Sam looks shocked. "But you just grabbed at the air."

"No, it's Cassie's wing. They aren't visible to the human eyes." Gabriel says.

"I can also read emotions from an angel by the colors their wings glow." Dean says.

"Then why haven't you told Cas what you feel yet?" Sam asks.

Cas looks at Dean. ‘ _Is he really that daft?_ '

' _I don't know, we have been hiding_ it’ Dean shrugs.

"Wait, are you two actually doing what I think you are?" Gabriel asks, eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

"What?" Sam asks.

"They're communicating telepathically." Gabriel says, looking between Dean and Cas. "It's a frequency that no one else can tap into and it's really rare, even with soulmates. Are you guys able to do the emotions too?"

"Yeah." Dean says.

‘ _Sam hasn't reacted yet_ ' Cas looks confused.

‘ _Give him a moment to let it sink in_ ' Dean says.

Sam just listens and then his jaw drops when he realizes what Gabriel just said. "Soulmates?!" He exclaims.

‘ _Told you_ ’ Dean smirks.

Gabriel realizes he slipped up. "Sorry guys, overly excited."

"It's fine, and yes Sammy, soulmates." Dean wraps and arm around Cas's waist and Cas leans into him.

"How long?" Sam asks.

"Relationship or the telepathic stuff?" Dean asks.

"Both." Sam says.

"Together about 6 months, telepathic stuff about 2 months." Dean says. "We're not sure why it started though." He shrugs.

Gabriel looks at Dean closely and his eyes suddenly widen. "Cassie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it brother?" Cas asks.

"I really need to talk to you alone, like immediately." Gabriel zaps outside.

Cas kisses Dean quickly. "I'll be right back." He zaps outside.

 

"What is it you needed to talk about Gabriel?" Cas asks.

"Dean." Gabriel says. "I think I know why all the emotions and telepathic stuff is happening."

"What is wrong with Dean?" Cas asks, suddenly feeling fear and worry.

"He may be with child." Gabriel says. "A nephillim."

Cas doesn't speak, he is shocked and has to lean against a car for support. "No, that's impossible." He says softly. He's worried, scared, and shocked all at once and doesn't know what to say.

"Father has said they are no longer abominations. They will be safe." Gabriel says.

Cas gets a little relief but not much.

That's when Dean comes running out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean lays on the couch. "So Sammy, you surprised?"

"No, just wondering why you didn't tell me." Sam says.

"Dude, we're hunters and he's an angel. Think about it." Dean says.

"I guess you’re right." Sam shrugs.

"Man I'm starving!" Dean walks into the kitchen and grabs food that sounds good.

Sam walks in behind Dean and finds him making a PB&J with pickles. "Dean, exactly what are you eating?"

Dean shrugs. "Just sounded really good." He takes a bite. "It tastes good too, you want some?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Sam says.

Dean suddenly drops the sandwich as he is overcome with fear and worry. He stumbles to a chair and sits down.

"Dean?" Sam says worriedly, rushing to Dean's side.

Dean then also starts to feel shocked and he doesn't know why. "Cas." He runs out the front door and straight to Cas, pulling him into his arms and trying to hold back tears.

"Dean, please calm down." Cas says softly, stroking Dean's hair with one hand and holding him tight with the other.

"I felt your emotions, I thought you were in trouble." Dean says.

"No, but he has some important news." Gabriel says. "You guys talk, I'll go back in with Sam to tell him what's going on."

"What news?" Dean asks, pulling away slightly to look at Cas.

"Dean, Gabriel believes that you are with child." Cas says.

"B-But I'm a dude, that c-can't happen!" Dean exclaims.

"Think, how have you been feeling lately?" Cas asks.

"I'm always tired, and really hungry." Dean says. "And I've been getting sick the past few mornings, today was the first time I didn't."

"I felt you were about to wake up and get sick so I used my grace to stop it this morning. I did not know what caused it at the time." Cas says.

"Maybe that's why I've been eating weird." Dean says. "Today I had a PB&J with pickles." He mumbles.

Cas chuckles. "I've never tried that but I doubt it would taste very good."

Dean smiles. "So I really am pregnant?"

"Yes, but it won't be a normal pregnancy since it will be a nephillim." Cas says.

"A neph.... Don't other angels consider them abominations?" Dean asks, suddenly worried for his unborn child.

Cas shook his head. He felt Dean's worry and changed it back to comfort and happiness. "God declared them allowed between soulmates."

Dean smiles and places a hand on his still flat stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

Cas nods. "I think it might be the right time for this, Gabriel had to explain it to me so tell me if I do something wrong." He snaps and a black box shows up in his hand. He gets down on one knee. "Dean Winchester, the righteous man, the one I saved from hell. Ever since I cradled your broken soul, gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, I was in love with you. Now I may not understand many human things, but I'm hoping you can teach me for eternity." He opens the box to show the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Dean is crying and smiling. "Yes, of course I will."

"I don't know what to do now, Gabriel didn't explain anything after that yes is a good answer." Cas says, standing up.

Dean laughs. He takes the ring and slips it on his ring finger. "There, right where it should be." He kisses Cas softly.

"I love you Dean." Cas says quietly.

"I love you too." Dean says, just as quietly.

They kiss again, and suddenly there is confetti falling from the sky onto them.

"Finally! Cassie got some courage," Gabriel says.

"Wow, strangest day ever." Sam says, smiling slightly at the sight of his brother happy.

"You want to go to dinner somewhere?" Gabriel asks. "I'm pretty sure they'll be like this all night."

"Sure." Sam says. 'It's just dinner, nothing more. He's just being friendly' he tries calming himself down with those thoughts.

Gabriel grabs his arm and zaps them to an open grass area surrounded by trees. "This good?"

"I thought you said dinner?" Sam says.

"I did." He snaps and a picnic table shows up with salad, pizza, beer, and candy. "I even got your rabbit food."

Sam rolls his eyes and laughs. "Well, let’s eat!"

 

Gabriel lays flat on his back in the grass, looking at the sky.

They had finished dinner 20 minutes ago, and were now just relaxing.

Sam glances at Gabriel and is glad that his eyes are closed. He looks at his face and smiles slightly. He really was falling for him. He sits up and stretches.

Gabriel looks at Sam and has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering at the sight. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah." Sam says.

 

After Gabriel and Sam had left, Dean and Cas had gone inside, and that's where they are now.

"We should move into the bunker." Dean says.

Cas looks at him quizzically.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been there yet." Dean smiles. "It's warded against everything except angels. Even the Men of Letters didn't believe you guys existed."

"Where is it?" Cas asks.

"Kansas. It's apart from everything else, and it’s huge so we'd have plenty room." Dean says.

"That sounds nice Dean." Cas kisses Dean softly.

"We can go there tomorrow, I've already got a room set up but the bed feels cold when I'm there alone." Dean says.

"Well, I'll just have to keep it warm." Cas says, smiling.

"I like that you act human, but are still an angel. It makes you special." Dean says.

Bobby walks in. "You boys want to explain why there's confetti in my yard?" He sees them on the couch and smiles.

"Bobby, I'm getting married!" Dean says, smiling.

"Congrats boy, you and Cas deserve happiness." Bobby says.

Cas's wings fluff up with pride.

"Well you made someone happy by saying that." Dean says, running his fingers through Cas's wings.

"What're you doing to the air, boy?" Bobby asks.

"Cas's wings, I can see and heal them." Dean says. "Told Sammy earlier, so now I'm telling you."

' _We still haven't told either of them about the baby_ '

' _I'll tell Bobby, but I want to surprise Sammy_ '

"Sam's right, you two stare a lot." Bobby says, sitting down and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Telepathy." Dean says, turning to Bobby. "We communicate telepathically."

"I've seen enough in my time that that doesn't surprise me." Bobby says.

"Also, how do you feel about being a grandpa?" Dean asks.

Bobby raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm pregnant!" Dean says.

"Well, I've never heard of that before." Bobby says, still shocked.

"Don't tell Sam." Dean says. "I'm going to surprise him."

Cas rubs the tips of his wings across Dean's stomach.

"Well he'll be surprised alright." Bobby says. "And don't you think about going on any hunts until after my grandchild is born."

"Ok, and you can tell Ellen too." Dean says. "We're headed back to the bunker tomorrow and she and Jo might not be back yet."

"I will, call us if you need anything boy." Bobby says.

Dean nods.

Just then, Gabriel and Sam zap into the room.

"Hey there Dean-o, Cassie!" Gabriel says.

"Where were you Idjit this time?" Bobby asks.

"Got a bite to eat. We thought Dean-o and Cassie would want some alone time." Gabriel says.

' _Can you send telepathic messages to Gabriel?_ '

' _Yes, why_?'

' _Tell him not to tell Sam about the baby_ '

' _Alright_ '

Cas is silent and then Dean sees Gabriel nod.

Gabriel's wing brushes along Sam and Dean smiles.

' _And tell him I said to suck it up and go for it!_ '

' _Go for what Dean?_ '

' _He'll understand_ '

A few more moments of silence and Gabriel steps away from Sam, blushing.

' _He wanted me to inform you that he's waiting for the right time._ '

Dean smiles and shakes his head. "Well, we're headed back to the bunker tomorrow Sam so pack up whatever we brought."

"You going to help me?" Sam asks.

"Hey, let the boy relax with his fiancé." Bobby says. "I'll help you get you Idjits' stuff."

Dean smiles at Bobby thankfully.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dean wakes up and gets sick.

Cas sits on the floor and wraps him in his arms.

"Morning sickness. I fucking hate morning sickness." Dean says weakly.

"Ellen is here, and I believe she cooked especially for this." Cas says.

"What would I do without Ellen's ingenious cooking?" Dean mumbles.

"We can go downstairs when you are ready." Cas says, kissing Dean's neck softly.

"I'm good, just need some kind of food in me." Dean says.

"Do you want to walk downstairs?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, zapping wouldn't be good for my stomach." Dean says, letting Cas help him up.

 

"Well if it isn't the happy couple!" Jo exclaims when they walk into the living room.

"Hey Jo, didn't think you guys would get back in time to see us before we left." Dean says, smiling.

"Well we got done early!" Jo says. She lowers her voice before continuing. "Is it true that I'm going to be an aunt?"

Dean nods. "Just don't tell Sammy."

"Does he have an angel too now?" Jo asks.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asks.

"Some angel named Gabriel zapped us and our car here, said he was a friend of Sam's." Jo says. "But he called him Samsquatch, which I find kind of odd."

"No, he just has a huge crush on Sam." Dean says.

 "Is that Dean I hear?" Ellen yells from the kitchen.

"Hey Ellen!" Dean yells back.

"Get you and your angel's asses in here and say hello to me." Ellen says.

Dean laughs and walks into the kitchen. "Sorry, Jo stopped us on our way."

Ellen hugs him, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Congratulations boy, I'm glad to see you're happy."

"Thanks Ellen, I wouldn't be without Cas." Dean smiles at Cas who is standing behind him.

"I know, I feel the same with Bobby." Ellen smiles.

"We may need to call you guys to help Sam with hunts, because I'm out for a while." Dean says.

"That's alright." Ellen says. "Now sit down and eat. You need to eat more than takeout now." She slides a plate of food in front of the chair Dean sat on.

"Thanks Ellen." Dean says.

Ellen smiles and goes back to cooking. "I'll send my recipes with you so that you'll eat good food."

 

Sam wakes up and yawns. He remembers his dream and groans. 'Why am I dreaming of Gabriel?! I shouldn't be, but I am!' He looks down at his pants and sees the spot of dried cum. ‘And I definitely should _not_ be having this kind of reaction!’ He throws on a shirt and new boxers and pants, then walks downstairs.

"Sam, you look like the walking dead." Jo says, smiling.

Sam groans and walks to the kitchen.

"Sit down and eat before you fall over boy." Ellen says.

Gabriel walks into the room. "I'll wake him up." He snaps his fingers.

Sam suddenly feels like a bucket of cold water was just spilled on him and he wakes up, and then he feels normal again but still awake. "What the hell?!" he yells.

“I woke you up.” Gabriel shrugs.

Dean looks at Gabriel and sees that his wings are touching Sam again.

’ _Cas, please tell Gabriel that he needs to suck it up and go for it_ ’

‘ _I still do not understand what it is, but I will’_

Dean watches and after a few seconds, Gabriel’s wings glow a light green for embarrassment.

‘ _He said to stop saying these things while Sam was in the room. I also know what it is now.’_

“Hello?” Sam waves a hand between their faces to break the stare. “Would you like to converse out loud where we can hear you?”

“Sorry, I was getting a message to Gabriel through Cas.” Dean says, smirking at Gabriel.

Gabriel’s wings glow even brighter green and he glares at Dean.

“What was it about?” Sam asks.

Before Dean can answer, Gabriel does. “It was nothing.” He says sternly.

Sam raises an eyebrow and looks at Gabriel. He quickly looks away when he realizes the archangel is wearing a V-neck shirt that is cut very deeply.

‘ _Sam is looking at Gabriel again._ ’

‘ _I swear to god Cas, they need to get over it and tell each other_ ’

“Well, we’re headed back over to the bunker after breakfast.” Dean says, taking a drink of the tea Ellen had made him.

“Ok, my stuff is packed up.” Sam says. “And Bobby helped me pack up your stuff too.”

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean says. He finishes his breakfast and glances between Sam and Gabriel. “Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute outside?”

Sam raises an eyebrow but follows Dean outside anyway. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Gabriel.” Dean says, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against one of the old cars.

Sam blushes and looks away from Dean quickly. “There is nothing there Dean, so drop it.”

“Sammy, I can tell when you’re lying.” Dean says. “Just tell me why you haven’t said anything to him.”

“Because I don’t want to get my heart broken.” Sam snaps.

“Sammy…” Dean starts.

Sam holds up a hand and cuts him off. “No, he’s an archangel Dean. And also a trickster. He would break my heart into a million pieces and not give a damn.” He shakes his head, trying to keep the tears from falling. “I love him, but I would rather just see and talk to him then have my heart broken and never see him again. I just can’t do it Dean.” He turns around and walks towards the house.

“Sam, wait.” Dean yells after him, walking behind him.

“No, I’m getting my stuff and finding a hunt. Alone. Enjoy your alone time at the bunker with your angel.” Sam says, storming inside and up the stairs.

Dean walks in and everyone is staring at him. He walks up to Gabriel and pulls on his wing.

“Ow!” Gabriel exclaims, jumping back from Dean.

Dean grabs onto his wing and pulls him outside. He lets go and glares at him with true anger.

“What the hell?” Gabriel yells, folding his wings away from Dean.

“I hope it hurt, because my brother is upstairs right now crying because of you!” Dean shouts. “He loves you and when I asked him why he didn’t say it you know what he said? He said you would break his heart into a million pieces and not give a damn.”

Gabriel looks at Dean in shock. “W-What?”


End file.
